ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Firehouse/Animated
The Firehouse is the headquarters of the Ghostbusters. Below Basement The basement first of all is where the Containment Unit is. The Laundry Area is located between the Containment Unit and the control panel. The Copycat Workroom It was a rarely shown room that was behind the Containment Unit. Janine's Day Off Once Upon a Slime Stair Case The stair case starts from the basement door and leads around a corner and then to the first near the Uniform Closets. First Floor Garage The garage is between the doors and Janine's desk. On one side of the room is the Ghostbusting equipment and uniform closets. On the other side are toolboxes, a work bench, and boxes of car parts. Ray and Winston often seen working on the high maintenance Ecto-1 in the garage. Sometimes the floor has oil or other fluids that leaked from Ecto-1 on it. Secretary Desk Janine's desk setup is a typical for a secretary. It has a computer, a typewriter, and a large telephone on it. Next to the phone is a big red button that activates the fire bell, alerting the Ghostbusters that they have a customer or a general call. Behind it are file cabinets that have everything from customer invoices to blueprints to Ghostbusting equipment and act as a wall between Janine's and Peter's desks. All the drawers are rarely locked. Peter's Office Peter's offices consist of his desk, two chairs in front of the desk (for customers), and a executive chair behind it. His desk has very little paperwork inside it and is more of a foot rest to him. It is loaded with nick-knacks to keep Peter occupied and stuff that he wants to hide from Slimer. Back Room The Back Room was another section dedicated to experiments. In the Back Room, Egon quickly developed the Silver Iodide Device to help rescue Ray from Simon Quegg's Horse and Buggy. "The Man Who Never Reached Home" Ray and Egon once developed the Dimensionometer there. "Egon on the Rampage" Second Floor Rec Room Kitchen The kitchen is rarely stocked due to Slimer's appetite. The Ghostbusters take turns cooking. Third Floor Sleeping Quarters All the Ghostbusters sleep in separate beds. Ray's has a TV attached to the foot of the bed and Egon has a reading lamp. Slimer is fond of sleeping on Peter's pillow. Hall Bathroom Egon's Lab Egon's lab serves as the Ghostbuster's Research and Development division. It also has a state of the art and fully equipped scientific laboratory. Egon is emotionally bonded to his computer which is located inside of the lab. The lab also has a cluster of instruments monitor the Containment Unit so the Ghostbusters don't need to go downstairs to check on it. Egon is assisted by Ray, Slimer, and/or Winston during his daily experiments. Attic/Roof Attic It seems that Slimer has a little room up in the attic. Not Now, Slimer! Roof What exactly is on the roof changes with each episode. Some items include: a water tower, skylight, one or two TV/CB/Radio antenna, a satellite dish, at least two smokestacks, a stairwell, gutters, a storm drain, and unspecified Ghostbusting equipment. At one point, Slimer built his own clubhouse on the roof. Room at the Top References Gallery In "The Real Ghostbusters" Overall FirehouseAnimated1940s.jpg|Exterior as seen in 1940s during "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" FirehouseExteriorNeighborhood.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "The Ghostbusters in Paris" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood02.jpg|The neighborhood as seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" FirehouseAnimatedNeighborhood03.jpg|The neighborhood at night as seen in "The Cabinet of Calamari" Firehouseimage.png|A overhead view of the Firehouse from episode "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorDay.jpg|Exterior, Day Firehouseanimated01.png|Exterior, Day FirehouseAnimatedExteriorNight.jpg|Exterior, Evening FirehouseAnimatedECUBreach.jpg|Containment Unit breach 011-04.png|Firehouse during the finale of the Gozer Incident 0Lwholepicture.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "Halloween II 1/2" Firehousebeingrebuilt01.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt02.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt03.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt04.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt05.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" Firehousebeingrebuilt06.png|The Firehouse being rebuilt at the end of episode "The Brooklyn Triangle" 1Lbackdoor.png|Back Door as seen in "Revenge of the Ghostmaster" Basement FirehouseAnimatedBasementStairs02.jpg|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Buster the Ghost" 0LStairs01.png|The Stair Case to the basement as seen in episode "Halloween II 1/2" 0LBasement02.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "The Two Faces of Slimer" 0LBasement03.png|A view from the door at the top door from episode "The Copycat" 0LBasement01.png|The Basement 0LBasement04.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" 0LBasement05.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" 0LBasement07.png|The Basement as seen in "It's About Time" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom02.jpg|Door to Workroom as seen in "Janine's Day Off" FirehouseAnimatedWorkroom03.jpg|The Workroom as seen in "Janine's Day Off" 0Lworkroom01.png|The Workroom as shown in episode "Once Upon a Slime" FirehouseAnimatedLaundryArea.jpg|Laundry Area 0LBasement06.png|The Basement after leaving the Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom01.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom02.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" 0Lstorageroom03.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" DoorfromStorageroomtobasement.png|Storage Room as seen in "It's About Time" Basement1959.png|The Basement as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" Basement1959sc02.png|The Basement as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" First Floor FirehouseAnimatedGarage03.jpg|Garage Bay 1LGarage02.png|Garage Bay FirehouseAnimatedGarage05.jpg|Garage Bay seen in "Slimer, Is That You?" FirehouseAnimatedGarage04.jpg|Winston working in Garage Bay FirehouseAnimatedSecuritySystem.jpg|Security System as seen in episode "The Copycat" FirehouseAnimatedJaninesDesk.jpg|Secretary's Desk used by Janine FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice01.jpg|Peter's Office FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice02.jpg|Peter's Office as seen in episode "Citizen Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice03.jpg|Peter's Office, Side View FirehouseAnimatedPetersOffice04.jpg|Peter's Office, Side View FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomExterior02.jpg|Entrance to Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior02.jpg|Entrance to Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior04.jpg|Entrance to Back Room as seen in "The Long, Long, Long, etc. Goodbye" FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior01.jpg|Inside Back Room Dimensionometer02.jpg|Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomInterior03.jpg|Far Wall of Back Room FirehouseAnimatedBackRoomExterior.jpg|Exiting from Back Room FirehouseAnimatedStaircase04.jpg|Staircase Firstfloor1959.png|The First Floor as seen in 1959 in episode "It's About Time" Second Floor FirehouseAnimatedStaircase03.jpg|Underside of Staircase FirehouseAnimatedStaircase02.jpg|Staircase to Dining Room FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom02.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom04.jpg|Dining Room from Staircase FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom.jpg|Dining Room FirehouseAnimatedKitchen03.jpg|Kitchen doorway FirehouseAnimatedKitchen01.jpg|Kitchen doorway FirehouseAnimatedKitchen02.jpg|Kitchen FirehouseAnimatedDiningRoom03.jpg|Dining Room to Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom01.jpg|Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom04.jpg|Rec Room, watching the news FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom02.jpg|Rec Room, sofas and lamp FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom03.jpg|Rec Room, study area FirehouseAnimatedRecRoom05.jpg|Rec Room, study area Third Floor FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess02.jpg|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Slimer, Is That You?" FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorAccess.jpg|Stairs and Fire Pole in "Buster the Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedThirdFloorHall.jpg|Third Floor Hall FirehouseAnimatedBedroom.jpg|Sleeping Quarters FirehouseAnimatedBedroom02.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up FirehouseAnimatedBedroom03.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up FirehouseAnimatedBedroom04.jpg|Sleeping Quarters Close-Up FirehouseAnimatedBathroom01.jpg|Bathroom Sink FirehouseAnimatedBathroom02.jpg|Bathroom FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB05.jpg|Doorway to Egon's Lab seen in "Egon's Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB04.jpg|Doorway to Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB01.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB02.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB06.jpg|Egon's Lab as seen in "Victor the Happy Ghost" FirehouseAnimatedEgonsLabRGB03.jpg|Egon's Lab as seen in "The Copycat" FirehouseAnimatedAttic02.jpg|Attic Ladder in Closed Position FirehouseAnimatedAttic01.jpg|The Attic as seen in "Not Now, Slimer!" Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof02.jpg|Edge of Roof FirehouseAnimatedRoof01.jpg|Roof In "Slimer!" FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer.jpg|Close up of Firehouse on Slimer! FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer02.jpg|Firehouse on Slimer! FirehouseAnimatedExteriorSlimer03.jpg|Firehouse roof on Slimer! FirehouseAnimatedSlimersClubhouse.jpg|Slimer's Clubhouse on roof in "Room at the Top" FirehouseAnimatedSlimersClubhouse02.jpg|Interior of Slimer's Clubhouse FirehouseAnimatedFirstFloorSlimer.jpg|Firehouse First Floor on Slimer! In "Extreme Ghostbusters" Overall EGFirehouse01.png|The Firehouse from the outside in Extreme Ghostbusters DarknessAtNoon14.jpg|Exterior Night View in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" Basement FirehouseAnimatedEGBBasement.jpg|Basement/Research Area First Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBGarageBay.jpg|Garage Bay DarknessAtNoon15.jpg|Garage Bay after 10 am in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBJaninesDesk.jpg|Janine's Desk Second Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBRecRoom.jpg|Rec Room FirehouseAnimatedEGBKitchen.jpg|Kitchen Third Floor FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab.jpg|Egon's Lab FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab02.jpg|Egon's Lab, Close up Right Side FirehouseAnimatedEGBEgonsLab03.jpg|Egon's Lab, Close up Left Side EgonsLabEGB01.jpg|Egon's lab instruments light up in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" FirehouseAnimatedEGBBathroom.jpg|Bathroom Roof Category: Firehouse Layouts Category: Locations Category:RGB Locations Category:Slimer! Locations Category:EGB Locations